cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unnamed
The Unnamed was a CAW stable featured in New-WWE. It consisted of leader Dorf Liggleton, and underlings Connor Wine, Matt Mayhem, and The Legacy (Ted DiBiase and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes). History The Unnamed was formed on an episode of Raw following Backlash, during a match between Liggleton and Randy Orton, whom were in a feud at the time. When Orton gained the upperhand, Ted DiBiase interfered and assaulted him, causing the match to end via DQ. Liggleton and DiBiase continued to beat the fallen Orton until Connor Wine and Matt Mayhem rushed out. At first it seemed Mayhem and Wine would assist Orton, but soon turned their sights to him, and a four on one beatdown ensued. On the next Raw, Liggleton announced that the four of them (as well as "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, who at the time was tag teaming with DiBiase) have indeed joined forces and would be collectively known as the Unnamed. This immediately grabbed the attention of Liggleton's longtime enemy Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, who declared war on the group. Gonzales formed his own group alongside Chris Johansen and Kage, and challenged the Unnamed to a 6-man tag match at Judgment Day. At the event, the Unnamed (represented by Liggleton, Wine, and Mayhem) were able to defeat Gonzales' team. This wasn't the end of Gonzales' feud with the group. He challenged he Unnamed to yet another match at Extreme Rules; this time teaming with Randy Orton (who was returning from a minor injury inflicted at the hands of the Unnamed on their debut attack). At the event, Gonzales and Orton were victorious, defeating Unnamed representatives Liggleton and Wine. The Unnamed soon sported championship gold, when at Night of Champions, Connor Wine shockingly turned over the Money in the Bank he had won at WrestleMania VI to Liggleton. The Unnamed leader then cashed in on newly crowned WWE Champion Bret Michaels and swiftly defeated him. This reign was short lived; Michaels won it back at Extreme Rules by defeating Liggleton in a Submission Match. Not long afterward, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes captured the United States Championship in a triple threat match, defeating then-champion Drew McIntyre and Larry It. Liggleton attempted to use his rematch clause at The Bash, but New-WWE officials refused to allow it based on his controversial means of winning the title in the first place. Instead, Connor Wine was given an opportunity; if he could beat Bret Michaels in a non-title match, he would get a shot at the gold. Wine was victorious over Michaels. Then, just as he did at Night of Champions, Connor Wine handed his title shot over to Liggleton the next week on Raw. At The Bash, Liggleton defeated Michaels, Drew McIntyre, and Zach Starr to once again capture the WWE Championship. The night after, apparently growing frustrated with the lack of success of his Unnamed colleagues, Liggleton ordered Matt Mayhem to participate in a match with a mystery opponent; and stated that if Mayhem were to lose, the Unnamed would be over. Mayhem's opponent ended up being a returning El Jefe, who swiftly defeated him, effectively putting an end to the group. Members **Dorf Liggleton (Leader) **Connor Wine **Matt Mayhem **Ted DiBiase **"Dashing" Cody Rhodes Championships and Accomplishments : 2x WWE Championship (Dorf Liggleton) : 1x United States Championship (Cody Rhodes) Category:New-WWE Category:Stable